Jedward
by JantoGleek
Summary: John and Edward Grimes have been invited to the Hub. What sort of mischeif could the annoying yet hilarious twins get up too when their put together with Torchwood? R&R Please! Janto pairing and well obviously Jedward But not in that way!
1. Jedward

**Hehe this should be fun. Think of it like this. Jack+Ianto+Jedward= Mayhem, chaotic destruction and FUN! But we like all those things so let's get busy writing. Could be a one-shot I dunno yet to be honest. Oh well enjoy:**

"Come down and meet the team." Jack said delightedly as he pull John and Edward Grimes towards the Hub's doors.

"So like, your like an underground sort of cool sounding team?" John asked.

"Pretty much." Jack sounded pleased with himself. "How was the X Factor by the way?"

"Well like it was pretty cool coz like now everyone knows our names and like they've started calling us Jedward which John isn't too happy about.."

"Yeah coz I just got a J and Edward's got like his whole name."

"But like yeah it's been one hell of a time for us and like we just loved every minute of it."

"You guys talk more than I do!" Jack laughed. The Hub doors opened. "Howdy team!" Jack shouted cheerfully.

There was a grunt from the medical bay and a mumble from Tosh's workstation.

"Right then..." Jack said to himself. Suddenly Ianto came into view.

"Jack! I was wondering when you'd get back. Made you some coffee... and would you two like some as well?" Ianto said spotting John and Edward.

"No thanks we don't drink coffee." Edward said.

Ianto froze where he was. "Ianto it's okay sweetheart." Jack soothed him rubbing his back.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Ianto Jones." He said shaking the boys hands.

"John Grimes."

"Edward Grimes."

Ianto laughed. "You should be called Jedward."

The boys looked at each other and didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

Ianto walked out of the room. "Right boys I will be back in a minute feel free to look around." Jack whisked off after Ianto.

"So like John what ya think of this place?"

"It's pretty cool."

"Yeah. Let's go find Jack. I'm bored already." Jedward went in search of Jack.

They walked into the kitchen to find Jack's arms around Ianto's waist and he was whispering sweet things into his ear. Ianto was grinning and had relaxed back into Jack.

"How ya doing, Janto?" John grinned.

The men spun round. They looked at eachother. "Janto?" They said together.

"Well now we have Jedward and Janto." Edward said.

"Right." Ianto smiled at Jack.

"I think it's time you met the rest of the team." Jack pulled the boys out of the room.

"Jack I have just finished filing those rep....Jedward!?" Gwen looked up and saw the boys. "Oh my God is it really Jedward?" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"Gwen Cooper." She said excitedly. "You should of won X Factor!"

"Thanks Gwen like it's been amazing for us." John said.

"Wow! I cant believe it's really you two! I mean like first I wasn't sure and then...." Gwen was still talking when Jack slipped the boys carefully away.

"Tosh I'd like you to meet John and Edward!" Jack said to the technician.

"It's a pleasure to meet you John. Edward. Toshiko Sato. Technician." Tosh said warmly.

"You too Toshiko. And please call us Jedward." The boys grinned.

"Jedward it is then!" Tosh smiled then went back to work.

"Only one team member left. Dr Owen Harper. Err.. good luck." Jack pushed them towards the medical bay.

John and Edward leaned against the handrail.

"Owen?" Edward called.

"What!?" Owen snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

"John and Edward Grimes."

"Who?" Owen yawned.

"Of the X Factor." John said.

"Right. Okay. More of a I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here! Fan but I can make do." Owen yawned again then went back to poking a brain looking type thing.

"Meeting in the boardroom guys! Jedward that includes you too!" Jack called.


	2. Janto

**So here is the second part of my Jedward fic. I was looking back at my first ever fic; A Long Shift and I was thinking about how much my writing has improved! You can still check out that fic but I have to admit it's not as good as some others :D Well enjoy this second part of Jedward!**

The team and Jedward had gathered in the boardroom.

"So I gather you have all met Jedwar... I mean John and Edward." Jack changed their name at the last minute.

"If you say Jedward one more time we will tell the rest of your little team what your nickname is." John said in his Irish accent.

"What's his nickname!?" Gwen asked excitedly.

John and Edward grinned. "Well it's more of a nickname that merges Ianto and Jack together since they are so loved up all the time." Edward told the team.

"Go on, tell us what it is." Owen said smirking.

"Don't!" Jack and Ianto shouted at the same time.

"Go on!" The rest of the team begged.

"No if Jedward tell our nickname we're never live it down." Jack said.

"Right then. You said it again. Torchwood you can now call Jack and Ianto, Janto!" Edward smiled as he slapped his brother a high five.

Ianto and Jack groaned as the team laughed.

"Janto!" Owen scoffed.

"Awww it's sweet!" Tosh cooed.

"Janto. That's great boys!" Gwen laughed.

"Oh God. I'm going to make some coffee." Ianto groaned.

"I'll help!" Jack said getting up and following him out.

"Get me some_Janto_." Owen laughed.

"Me too Janto." Gwen giggled.

The two just left the room frowning and groaning.

John and Edward were looking very pleased with themselves.

"Hey look what I've got." Gwen said producing a tape.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"A video of John and Edward in action. Ghostbusters I think." Gwen said putting it in the TV slot.

"Cool." John said.

As Jack and Ianto came into the room with their clothes slightly ruffled and their hair a mess they saw on the TV John and Edward singing Ghostbusters.

"Alrite Janto, what took you so long?" Owen said although he knew the answer.

"We... er... got distracted." Ianto blushed as he sat down.

"Oh yeah, with what?" Edward asked.

"Making coffee." Ianto said.

"Sure." Owen replied.

"We were honestly doing coffee." Jack protested.

"More like honestly doing each other." John mumbled.

"If you were honestly doing coffee, then where is the coffee?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah." Owen added. He was beginning to like these boys.

"Well... it's... err..." Jack couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly." John grinned.

"Shutup _Jedward_" Jack smiled.

"You shutup, _Janto_." Jedward said together.

"Jedward!" Jack and Ianto shouted.

"Janto!" John and Edward replied.

"Jedward!"

"Janto!"

"Enough of nicknames for the insane!" Gwen finally yelled.

"Sorry." Ianto, Jack, John and Edward all mumbled.

"Let's just say that you two, are Jedward and those two are Janto okay?" Tosh reasoned.

"Fine then." The boys sighed.

"You know I kinda like Janto. It sounds.... kinky." Jack grinned.

"Wanna try it out?" Ianto asked smiling.

"Try it out?" Jack asked confused.

"In bed tonight?" Ianto raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Tonight? Why wait?" Jack laughed.

The two pratically ran down to Jack's headquarters.

"That's our cue to leave. Thanks for the amazing experience Torchwood it's been like amazing." Edward said standing up.

"Yeah thanks guys." John added. They got up and left.

After about 10 minutes something dawned on the team.

"Shit! We forgot to retcon them!" Owen cried. He jumped up and fell over his chair.

The girls laughed. "Way to go Owen." They giggled.

"Well you go retcon them then." Owen grumbled standing up.

"Oh come on. They seemed nice enough. They wont tell anyone." Gwen said.

The next day Owen walked in with a newspaper. He furiously showed it to the team. The headline read:

_THE TORCHWOOD TEAM EXPOSED! _

"Oh my God!" Gwen cried.

"What does it say?" Tosh asked.

_Want to know who's behind Torchwood? Well here they are: _

_Name: Captain Jack Harkness_

_Job: Boss_

_Hobbies: Naked hide and seek._

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Ianto Jones_

_Name: Gwen Cooper_

_Job: Second in command_

_Hobbies: Watching the X Factor_

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Rhys …....?_

_Name: Ianto Jones_

_Job: Archivist and Coffee boy_

_Hobbies: Organising stuff_

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Jack Harkness_

_Name: Owen Harper_

_Job: Doctor_

_Hobbies: Annoying the rest of the team_

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Anyone he can find_

_Name: Toshiko Sato_

_Job: Technician_

_Hobbies: Analysing things_

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None but she has a crush on Owen Harper_

"This is unbelievable!" Tosh cried.

"I know!" Jack said secretly more worried about the fact the paper had said him and Ianto were boyfriends, he wasn't sure what impact this might have on the easily embarrassed Welshman.

"I cant believe those Irish twats would do this!" Owen growled.

"I know, they seemed so nice." Gwen sighed.


	3. Exposed

**Last part of this fic I'm afraid. Enjoy:**

The team were all groaning about their exposure when suddenly the cog doors opened and John and Edward ran in.

Owen pounced on them. "You fucking Irish twats!" He yelled grabbing Edward by the shirt.

"Hey, hey! Cool it! It wasn't our fault!" John cried.

"What do you mean?" Owen released his grip a little.

"When we left the Hub last night." Edward started. "This guy jumped on us."

"John Hart or something." John added.

"Yeah and then we tied us up and wouldn't let us go until we told him everything. I'm sorry guys." John sighed.

Owen let go of Edward's shirt. "I suppose it wasn't really your fault." Jack sighed.

"But what are we going to do now? The whole of Cardiff knows who we are!" Gwen cried.

"Not for long." Jack said. "Ianto get all the retcon we have. Tosh get onto the computer system and try to stop any more newspapers being sold. Owen, Gwen get onto the water companies say there is a type of flu going round or something, tell them we need to put a special mixture into the water to stop the flu spreading. Come on team, let's go!" Jack ordered.

The team separated leaving Ianto and Jack behind.

"Sir?" Ianto asked walking over to Jack.

"Yes Ianto?"

Ianto leaned in to whisper. "Once this is all over, I think we should celebrate our new relationship status." Ianto paused. "Torchwood style." Ianto grinned and went to get on with collecting the retcon leaving a gaping Jack behind.

Jack settled down at his desk. His team were out doing their job stopping Cardiff knowing all about Torchwood. There was a banging in the main Hub.

Jack ran out to find John Hart there with a gun pressed to Ianto's head and Ianto was gagged.

"What the hell?" Jack cried.

"I found Eyecandy wandering around by himself in Cardiff. Wouldn't want him to get hurt now would we?" John sneered.

"Leave him alone!" Jack cried.

"Such powerful words that mean nothing." John laughed.

"Please. I will do anything. Just don't hurt him." Jack pleaded.

"You see! Would you do that for me? Would you plead my captor to release me? No! You only want Eyecandy. Well it's time Eyecandy was out of the picture." John tightened his grip around the gun.

Ianto was frozen.

"Please!" Jack yelled. "I'm begging you don't hurt him John, please!"

"You love him that much?" John asked shocked.

"Yes! Please don't hurt him." Jack was on the floor begging John now.

Suddenly Owen, Tosh and Gwen walked into the Hub chatting away. They froze when they saw John Hart pressing a gun to Ianto's head and Jack on the floor with a tear rolling down his face.

The three pulled out their guns and aimed at John.

"What? You think that does you any good? Put the guns down or you lose a Teaboy." John sneered.

Owen looked at Tosh and Gwen and nodded. They skidded their guns across the floor towards John.

"Good girls and boys." John laughed. "Well this is nice isn't it? Altogether. You're not saying much Eyecandy?" John shook Ianto. "Why aint you talking?" John laughed again. "Oh yeah you cant."

"What do you want?" Jack growled. All he wanted was to wrap Ianto in a tight hug and tell him it would be okay.

"What I want Jack Harkness. Is for you to feel the pain I felt when you left me. So I jumped the Irish boys got them to tell me what I wanted. But that was more of a decoy. That was only so I could get your precious Welshman and kill him." John chuckled.

"Don't kill him! You cant!" Jack screamed.

"If you kill him I swear I'll blow a hole through your head, Hart." Owen growled.

John laughed. "You make me laugh. Well enough of the jokes must be going. Oh wait, was I meant to do something." John pretended to think. "Oh yeah!" John shot Ianto in the head and pressed his vortex manipulator making them both disappear to another galaxy.

Owen shot the space where John and Ianto were standing. He knew it was too late but it released some of his fury. He walked over to the wall and punched it. Hard.

Jack had a look of shock on his face. This was one time he didn't have a clue what to do.

Gwen had tears falling silently down her face.

Tosh was trying hard not to cry. Was Ianto dead? How would they find him? What is going to happen now? These were just a few questions running through Tosh's head.

John and Edward walked in talking. When they saw the team they stopped. "What's happened?"

"Yeah, like what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Ia...Ianto.." Jack was speechless. He tried to get the words out. "Ianto.... John.... he...they..."

"John killed the bloody Teaboy and took him to some far off galaxy." Owen interrupted Jack but he was still faced to the wall with his fists up.

"We...we don't know if he's dead yet though... maybe he..." Gwen started but Owen cut her off spinning round.

"What? Maybe he... missed? Get real Gwen, the bastard shot Ianto in the head." He yelled.

"Shutup!" Tosh suddenly yelled. She walked over to Jack and hugged him and tears fell down both their faces.

"He's.... not.... d..dead.." Jack stuttered. "I wont believe it. We're going to find Ianto. Alive."


	4. Found?

**Okay, I know I said it was the last chapter last time but I am writing more so while the snow chucks itself over Britain I have decided to sit snuggled in my bed with a hot chocolate and write it. Enjoy this:**

_6 months after Ianto's death/disappearance_

"Jack, sweetie, I dont think we're gonna find him." Gwen said gently.

"We will." Jack said forcefully.

"Jack it..."

"We'll find him!" Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry." Gwen whispered as she crept out of Jack's office.

It had been 6 months with still no word. There was that one clue they had but after 2 months investigating the team found themselves starting over again.

Jack felt broken. He didn't understand why. He hadn't ever felt like this before but now... now he had to find his Ianto. And he had to be alive.

Suddenly Jack's vortex manipulator beeped. "Oh my God." Jack said. The team looked up and once they saw the image on Jack's wrist they charged up there.

"Hello team Torchwood! How are you coping without your Coffeeboy? Coz well that's all he really was wasn't he? The Coffeeboy. I bet you forgot he even left." The image of John Hart spat.

"Shutup John!" Owen snarled.

"Owen! How lovely to see you!"

"You bring Ianto back! Bring him back right now!" Owen yelled pulling out his gun knowing it was helpless.

"Like you cared Owen. What was it you said to him a few months before I took him? Get me a coffee now you worthless teaboy, wasn't it? And then, oh yes, you threw a scalpel at him. None of you cared. Jack's casual shag. Just another warm body wasn't he Jack?"

"It wasn't like that!" Jack shouted.

"So what was it like? Come on, tell him, I'll go get him now." John walked out of the picture and came back dragging an ill-looking and bruised Ianto behind him. "Here we are. Tell Ianto what it was like." Ianto had a gag round his mouth.

"He's not just a warm body! He's special and...." Jack trailed off.

"And what?" John sneered. "You 'loved him'" John laughed.

"Yes!" Jack cried.

"What? You cant tell me that before you were being serious?" John asked.

"Yes! When you were going to kill Ianto I didn't just say I loved him for the sake of it. I love him and I want him back. And if that means killing you in the process I will John. Just return Ianto and go to some far away planet." Jack pleaded.

"Oh Ianto will be returning. Don't you worry." John smiled evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Gwen was shaking as she said it.

"Oh you will see Torchwood. You will see.

**Okay so not very long but I am writing the next one as we speak. :D**


	5. Ianto!

**So next chapter then :) my fics will be completed by December 1st :) I'm creating build up for my Christmas story :) You better read :/ I joke, enjoy :)**

A beam of light flashed through the Hub. Jack, Tosh, Gwen and Owen rushed to where the light was. They shielded their eyes from the light. As the light faded they noticed a body left on the floor. Jack was first to reach it.

"Ianto!" He cradled Ianto in his arms.

"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Oh my God, Ianto your back!" Jack kissed Ianto on the lips.

"Woah. What are you doing!" Ianto demanded as he moved out of Jack's arms.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"Don't worry Jack, he's confused right now. Come on Ianto let's get you down to the Med bay. It's er.. it's good to have you back mate." Owen told him helping him down to the Med bay.

"Shutup you soppy git!" Ianto punched him lightly on the arm. "Nice to see you girls, you look beautiful today." Ianto winked at them. The girls and Jack stood there shocked.

Owen frowned. "Come on mate let's get you to the Med bay." Ianto sat on the the cold, metal table.

Owen completed his tests before telling Ianto he could go. Ianto went and sat on a chair and spun on it.

"Any chance of a coffee Ianto?" Gwen asked. "If your up to it?"

"Make your own, I can't be bothered." Ianto sighed. Tosh walked past and as she went Ianto cocked his head to see her arse better.

"Ianto!" Gwen cried.

"What? Just caz you wish it was you I was staring at." He winked again and went back to spinning. Gwen just huffed and went up to Jack's office. She found Owen and Tosh already there. "Something's wrong with Ianto." She stated.

"That's what these two are saying as well." Jack said frowning.

"Well yeah, he's making suggestive comments at us and he wouldn't kiss you Jack. Something is wrong." Tosh said.

"Well, I'll go and try to kiss him and see what happens then we can decide okay?" Jack said.

"Yeah, but don't be hurt if he doesn't kiss you back Jack, he's changed." Owen told him.

Jack ran down the stairs to the main Hub. "How are you Ianto?" He asked.

"I'm good, little bruised but nothing a little TLC wont cure." He smiled.

"That's good." Jack moved closer. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I, err, missed you as well." Ianto said slightly uncomfortable.

"And I missed out on that celebration you promised. Torchwood style." Jack grinned. He'd moved round the back of the chair and had knelt down to whisper in his ear.

Ianto coughed. "Cel...celebration?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I was thinking, me, you my desk? Whaddya think?" Jack smiled.

"Erm.. Jack I'm not gay!" Ianto said.

"What? Ianto me and you have had sex in basically every place in this Hub!"

"In your dreams maybe!" Ianto scoffed.

"What?" Jack tried to stop his eyes filling with tears.

"Jack, get it into your head, I will never have sex with you, no matter how much you beg!" Ianto laughed and walked off to the tourist office leaving Jack standing there shocked and very, very hurt.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen, who'd been watching the scene, came down to comfort Jack.

"We'll get him back Jack. At least he isn't dead." Tosh told him.

Jack's vortex manipulator beeped. "Hey, hey Jackie-boy!" John's voice said from the hologram.

"John fucking Hart you turn my boyfriend back to how he was right now or so help me I will track you down and rip your guts out!" Jack snarled.

"Aww, your boyfriend how sweet! Except he's not your boyfriend is he Jack? Not anymore. He's forgotten everything you had. Shame. I was thinking about killing him but then I thought, hang on what better way to make Jack suffer, make his Ianto be there but not love him back!" John laughed.

"Bring him back John." Owen said calmly but you could hear the threat in his voice.

"Ohhh. I am so scared. The dead man is going to kill me! Better run then!" John said.

"No John don't you dare-" John's hologram disappeared.

"I have an idea." Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Well, John said Ianto had forgotten everything, which means it's still there in the back of his mind, we just need to make him remember." Jack told his team.

"Yeah but what will make him remember?" Gwen asked.

"I reckon a kiss from Jack would work." Tosh said.

Jack smiled. "I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." He said sadly.

"No but seriously I reckon that could do it, I mean I'm against ya'know you and him always being so loved up but I reckon a kiss could bring him back to his senses." Owen said.

"But how are we gonna get Ianto to kiss me, he hates my guts right now!" Jack protested.

"Well, he's not exactly being a bunch of roses to any of us but we have to try." Owen told him.

"Guys, we also need to do something about John and Edward." Tosh reminded them.

"Shit! I totally forgot about them!" Jack admitted. "What we gonna do with them?"

"Well they could help?" Gwen said.

"John and Edward Grimes help? On a serious mission? That involves the life." Owen looked at Jack. "Lives." He corrected himself. "Of our team-mates."

"Well we cant leave them in the cells forever!" Gwen cried.

"Okay, we will bring the boys up here, I have the perfect job for them." Tosh smiled.

**There we are, expect an update shortly :)**


End file.
